


La soledad de los peces

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, implied rinharu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser un pez es una idea tentadora. Vivir para siempre en el agua. Sin obligaciones, sin expectativas, sin molestias.</p><p>Sin nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La soledad de los peces

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

_Uno de los primeros recuerdos que Haruka conservaba era el de su cuarto cumpleaños, aunque no era algo nítido. Cuando pensaba en ello, no lograba ver más rostros que los de su abuela y Makoto, pese a que también atesoraba el calor de los brazos de su madre y las carcajadas de su padre._

_Alguien –quizá la madre de Makoto– se acercó a él mientras Haruka repartía sus regalos entre él y su amigo. Le hizo una pregunta sencilla (“¿Qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?”) que lo dejó con la boca entreabierta, pensando, mientras Makoto se acercaba y aferraba el borde de su camiseta e insistía con un suave “¿Haru-chan?”_

_Haruka recordaba haber aferrado su flotador nuevo con fuerza y haber sonreído antes de responder con una única sílaba:_

_—Pez._

_Los adultos habían reído. Makoto, inexplicablemente, se había echado a llorar._

 

 

 

El podio es mucho más modesto que los que aparecen en la televisión, y el niño que saluda orgulloso a su madre desde el segundo puesto sigue siendo más alto que él aun estando Haruka en el cajón más alto.

Le molesta un poco. Un podio tiene lógica porque deja claro las posiciones de las tres personas que se suben a él. Los cinco centímetros _y pico_ del cabello revuelto de ese niño superan a Haruka, destrozando el propósito del artefacto en el que están subidos. Y el chico que está a su izquierda, en el tercer puesto, es tan bajito que apenas le llega al hombro y parece fuera de lugar. Es absurdo.

Pero Haruka no tiene manera de evitarlo, así que rápidamente deja que la irritación resbale por su piel y encharque el suelo bajo él igual que el agua de la piscina que poco a poco lo deja solo.

Busca al entrenador Sasabe con la mirada porque no está seguro de si ya han echado la foto, a la espera de una señal para poder salir de ahí, guardar la medalla en su bolsa y darse una ducha. El hombre parece estar esperándolo, porque da una cabezada cuando Haruka lo localiza. El niño se baja del cajón, ignorando a los dos chavales que más cerca han estado de alcanzarlo, y pasa al lado del hombre en su camino a los vestuarios, pero una mano en su hombro lo detiene.

Se aparta de un salto y se vuelve para ver a un hombre que no es el entrenador, vestido con un traje que está fuera de lugar en las inmediaciones de la piscina, que lo observa con curiosidad durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse a Sasabe:

—¿Éste es Nanase? ¿El niño que ha marcado el récord?

Haruka entorna los ojos al escuchar al desconocido referirse a él como _niño_. Sin embargo, no tarda en encontrar más motivos para irritarse: las palabras del señor del traje han atraído a otros adultos. Quiere irse a las duchas, pero Sasabe pone una mano en su hombro. Haruka no se aparta en esta ocasión, sin embargo.

—Sí, es él. Haruka, ¿por qué no vas…?

El tipo trajeado se agacha para estar a la altura de Haruka, encontrándose con una mirada abiertamente hostil.

—Eres muy bueno —comenta—. ¿Te has planteado qué quieres ser de mayor? —inquiere, con esa sonrisa condescendiente típica de los adultos cuyo sentido Haruka nunca ha comprendido—. Porque si te dedicaras a…

—Sólo nado estilo libre —interrumpe Haruka, y no encuentra resistencia en la mano del entrenador cuando se gira para dirigirse a los vestuarios.

Alcanza a escuchar la risa nerviosa de Sasabe y un “¡No lo reclutes tan rápido, sólo es un niño!” que se pierde cuando el desconocido lo interrumpe. Haruka se quita la medalla, enfadado con todos los que no lo entienden.

No es tan difícil, ¿o sí?

Haruka siente que las miradas clavadas en él van a ahogarlo.

 

 

 

_Ser un pez debía de ser fácil, pensaba Haruka a menudo._

_No tendría que ir al colegio, ni soportar la expectación de quienes veían en él a un títere que haría lo que ellos quisieran. No tendría que callase y aguantar el millar de cosas que le irritaban en su día a día, ni tampoco molestar a Makoto para que continuase la conversación con él._

_Si encontraba algo que no le gustaba, Haruka nadaría hacia otro lado. El mar era enorme, inmenso y lleno de misterios envueltos en una oscuridad que la luz no lograba penetrar. Viviría siempre en el agua, en su elemento, ajeno a todo lo que no le agradase._

_El agua amortiguaría las palabras de Makoto cuando su amigo sacara a colación algo de lo que Haruka no quería hablar. El agua lo protegería de los ruidosos “¡Haru-chan!” de Nagisa, de la en ocasiones incómoda admiración de Rei. Incluso de la voz de Rin, más alta y más penetrante que las del resto de sus amigos._

_En el agua, Haruka estaría completamente solo._

_La mano extendida hacia la superficie tapó la difusa silueta blanca y una sonrisa asomó a su rostro._

_Haruka era un pez._

 

 

 

El mar está tan revuelto como _aquella vez_ y Makoto ha insistido demasiado en hacer los deberes con él para que Haruka sea capaz de negarse. Sin embargo, nadie en la vieja casa de su abuela está avanzando con los ejercicios. La mirada de Makoto está perdida en el cielo negro del que cae tanta agua que es un milagro que el mar no se haya desbordado aún, y Haruka no puede dejar de observar la mano temblorosa con que su amigo sujeta el lápiz, que deja puntos desordenados clavados en el cuaderno.

Quiere ayudarle. No le gusta ver a Makoto asustado, y cada vez que un relámpago surca el cielo los centímetros que su amigo le saca menguan un poquito más. Pero no puede hacer nada para arrancar el miedo del corazón de Makoto, y una parte de Haruka teme intentarlo.

No sería la primera vez que estropea algo que valora.

Es curioso que la primera imagen de Rin que llega a su mente cuando piensa en él siempre sea la última que se grabó en su memoria. Ver al muchacho alejarse llorando es sentir de nuevo que todo el oxígeno escapa de él, odiar con la misma intensidad que entonces la habilidad que parece una maldición, el don de herir a los demás haciendo lo que más le gusta.

Poco a poco duele menos, sin embargo. No; en realidad duele tanto como el primer día, porque Rin se aleja de él cada noche en sus sueños y hace tiempo que Haruka dejó de tener medios y fuerzas para alcanzarlo, porque fue él quien lo empujó y lo hizo caer aquella tarde de invierno. Pero Haruka ha crecido, y con él una coraza que lo protege de los malos recuerdos, aunque eso signifique que tampoco deja entrar nada bueno.

No es el mejor arreglo, pero prefiere eso a estar completamente indefenso ante la culpa que no entiende que Haruka ya haya sacrificado nadar, porque Rin también lo hizo.

—Haru… —el joven vuelve a una realidad en la que la mirada preocupada de Makoto sólo contribuye a empeorar el estado de su maltratada conciencia—. No estás pensando en los deberes, ¿verdad? —adivina con una sonrisa amable.

Haruka niega con la cabeza y baja la mirada hacia los ejercicios intactos.

—Perdona.

Haruka se ahogaría de buena gana si con eso pudiera matar al remordimiento.

 

 

 

_Se suponía que los peces podían respirar en el agua, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué era ese dolor en su pecho?_

_El sol había desaparecido, y en su lugar sólo quedaba oscuridad. Haruka ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde estaba la superficie; y no lograba abrir completamente los ojos para comprobarlo. El agua, lo único que nunca le había fallado, seguía hundiendo sus costillas, expulsando las últimas burbujas de aire de sus pulmones._

_Quizá cuando no quedase oxígeno comenzaría a respirar en el agua. Quizá…_

_Quizá no era suficiente._

_Los movimientos descoordinados de Haruka fueron amortiguados por la fría corriente, y el dolor en su pecho aumentó, haciéndose insoportable cada vez que su corazón latía, demasiado terco para callarse. El joven luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, buscando la salida de ese laberinto de tinieblas, tratando de huir de la verdad que ya lo había alcanzado._

_Las miradas comprensivas de Makoto no eran irritantes. El entusiasmo de Nagisa era contagioso, el respeto de Rei encendía una llama hecha de un orgullo que Haruka nunca hubiera creído posible. Y Rin, Rin era demasiado preciado como para perderlo. Rin encontraría la manera de que Haruka lo oyese, aunque nunca hubiese tenido que esforzarse para ello._

Estoy aquí _, intentó decir, lágrimas de angustia enfriándose antes de salir de sus ojos._ Estoy aquí y necesito aire.

_No era un pez, después de todo. Y nunca lo sería; necesitaba pulmones que funcionasen sin agua, donde estaban los demás. Necesitaba a sus amigos, y ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección nadar para encontrarlos._

_Pero el mar no lo escuchó. El agua ignoró que había cambiado de idea, que quería subir, bajar, llegar a la superficie; lo quería para ella y no soltaría, mantendría su abrazo hasta que Haruka dejase de luchar._

_Makoto se había equivocado, pensó mientras su consciencia se deshilachaba. No había ningún monstruo en el agua. El agua era el monstruo._

 

 

 

Quema.

Haruka sabe que es absurdo, que es agua lo que llena su interior, pero todo lo que toca arde. De alguna forma es consciente de que está incorporado, pero su cuerpo no le obedece, agitándose violentamente mientras escupe el mar de sus pulmones entre toses y náuseas. Quiere gritar cuando logra calmarse un poco y algo presiona justo bajo su esternón, convirtiendo su boca y su nariz en una fuente de nuevo; se obliga a enfocar el mundo cuando intenta que pare y nota sus manos inmovilizadas.

 _Rojo_. Un rojo oscuro se pega al rostro más lleno de ira que Haruka ha visto en su vida. Es Rin quien sujeta sus muñecas, sin soltarlas ni siquiera cuando Haruka se encuentra de nuevo demasiado ocupado escupiendo un volumen de agua que llenaría su bañera; es Rin quien aparta la mirada y mueve los labios diciendo algo que Haruka no escucha.

Los brazos que rodean sus costillas son sustituidos por una mano en su hombro y otra en su espalda, un signo de apoyo familiar que Haruka agradece mientras termina de expulsar todo lo que no le deja respirar y toma aire con la avaricia de un bebé recién nacido, sintiendo que no ha saboreado el oxígeno en condiciones hasta ahora.

Rin vuelve a estar pendiente de él. Haruka sabe que está gritando, pero no es capaz de oírlo; acomodado junto a Makoto, busca su voz para explicárselo, para preguntarle por qué está tan enfadado, pero la boca de Rin se queda quieta de repente y el primer sonido que llega hasta Haruka es un sollozo.

—Deja de mirarme así —ordena Rin; está chorreando agua y Haruka no ve sus lágrimas porque se mezclan con las gotas que bajan por su rostro, pero la sal no es la única responsable de sus ojos enrojecidos—. ¡No pongas esa cara, imbécil! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! El mar es peligroso, no puedes…

Haruka está casi seguro de que Makoto lo ayuda, porque él no tiene fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta Rin. Pero su amigo le da un pequeño empujón que acompaña a su mermada energía y Haruka se encuentra aferrando la camiseta empapada de Rin, sintiendo los movimientos irregulares de su pecho mientras los brazos del joven lo rodean y lo atraen aún más hacia sí.

—Rin, está aturdido —oye decir a Makoto—. Podemos dejar la bronca para después.

Siguiendo un instinto nacido de años de familiaridad, Haruka se gira hacia su voz inusualmente pequeña y descubre a su amigo arrodillado frente a ellos, más pálido de lo que lo ha visto jamás. Ni siquiera intenta sonreír para hacer la realidad más amable, y Haruka recuerda entonces el aburrimiento mientras se dejaba llevar por las olas a la espera de que los demás volvieran de comprar helados, la preocupación al querer volver, el miedo cuando el cansancio ha inmovilizado su cuerpo bajo las olas.

Los brazos de Rin casi le hacen daño, pero Haruka no se queja. Sabe que está tan asustado como Makoto y que está llorando, y puede escuchar el alivio de su voz en cada insulto susurrado en su pelo. Y cuando los pasos sobre la arena traen a Nagisa y Rei y ambos lo miran con los ojos como platos, como si no creyesen que realmente Haruka está ahí, el joven lamenta el momento en que deseó ser un pez.

—La ambulancia ya viene de camino —anuncia Rei, que parece haberse olvidado de subirse las gafas pese a que han resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz.

—Haru-chan, menos mal que estás despierto. ¿Estás bien?

Pero Haruka está tratando de establecer contacto visual con Makoto, alarmado al comprender el significado de las palabras de Rei. La garganta le arde demasiado para hablar, pero él entiende… tiene que saber…

—No estamos pidiendo tu opinión —gruñe Rin, y Haruka alza la cabeza para mirarlo. Ojos enrojecidos, rostro lívido, labios temblorosos. Y una mirada que se pierde en el pasado—. Casi te ahogas y vas a ir al hospital quieras o no.

Haruka no se atreve a intentar negarse. Se queda acurrucado en el abrazo de Rin, sin mirar a sus amigos a la cara ni siquiera cuando el llanto del joven se calma, porque sabe que nada de lo que haga les hará olvidar el miedo que aún flota en el aire.

No le importaría tener branquias, piensa. Pero si vivir eternamente en el agua significa perder a sus amigos, Haruka no tiene la menor intención de ahogarse.


End file.
